fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:DMUA/Cannibalized Worm: Alpha: Gestation of numbers
Well, I made a poll as to if I was going to do this, and it came up positive here we go Fire makes several walls of flames Alleyways are at least 12 feet wide in seattle, and I'll run with that cause I don't want to really dive into the numbers That makes the width 3.6576 meters. As per length, I'll assume that it's 1 meter, and for height, it would be 3 meters (Gives a better vibe of being an overwhelming wall of flame). 3.6576 times 1 times 3 is a volume of 10.9728 cubic meters. But, there are several, and considering several means at least 4, that would make the total volume of fire made here 43.8912 cubic meters Fire has a density of .3, so, that would make the mass 13.16736 Kilograms Making fire involves heat change, which is mass times heat capacity times change in temperature In this case, the heat capacity of oxygen is 919, and the temperature of flame is 1200, while the normal temperature for the general Boston area that Brockton Bay is based on in april is 13.8889 degrees celsius, making the actual change 1186.1111 so, 13.16736 times 919 times 1186.1111 is... 14352897.7535 Joules, 0.00343042489 Tons of TNT, Wall level+ Not too bad considering I should be downgrading the parahuman 9-As to 9-B but that's for when I finish Worm The Jack with a gun makes an ice spike We get better details of how big it is later: So it went through the roof on a dog fighting ring, which would have been a fairly large facility. I'll assume 10 meters for height, and 1 meter for diameter, .5 for radius So, pi times .5^2 times 10/3 makes for a volume of 2.61799387799 meters. The density of frozen nitrogen is 1026.5 KG/M^3, making the mass 2687.37071576 kilograms The heat capacity of nitrogen is 1040, and the freezing point of nitrogen is (-196-(-210)), 14 2687.37071576 times 1040 times 14 is 39128117.6215 joules, but there's more The fusion energy is mass times latent heat, 2687.37071576 times 25702 is 69070802.1365 joules the temperature change is 2687.37071576 times 1040 times 182.1111, 508976038.641 joules vaporization energy is 2687.37071576 times 199190, 535297372.872 joules 39128117.6215+69070802.1365+508976038.641+535297372.872 is... 1152472331.27 Joules, 0.27544749791 Tons of TNT, Building level Not too bad, consistent with another random grenade outright vaporizing someone. This should probably scale to higher level tinkertech, since I doubt one grenade has more energy in it than say, Kid Win's cannon for example Earth is rocc Gurman casually flipped Earth on his back, and earth can pretty easily walk around and lift his own weight, so this could be a bit helpful Earth is a pretty buff dude, so I'll assume his shape is the equivalent of a normal person's 90.7185 Kilograms Humans have a density of 985 KG/M^3, meaning that Earth would have a volume of 0.0921 meters Now, he's made entirely of stone, so applying a density of 2700 gets... 248.67 Kilograms, Peak Human Consistent with the fact that Earth has Peak physical characteristics, but this will probably be a bit more useful for Earth getting yeeted, if that happens later down the line (well it already did via Earth slamming into a car but I dunno a reliable speed for that one so I'll just leave it at the 9-B that it is) Gurman lands On discord, Dragon specified one meter across, and a circular impact (2/3)×π×.5^3 is 261799.38779914 cubic centimeters Times 8 is... 2094395.1023931 Joules, 0.0005005724432 Tons, Wall level KONO SKIDMARK DA So yeah that happens, GPE time since Gurman caught this It's about as heavy as a semi with it's trailer, 36287.39 Kilograms Warehouses are usually 10 meters tall, so they'd have to be at least that high up So, 36287.39×9.81×10 is 3559792.959 Joules, 0.0008508109366 Tons, Wall level Results I AM THE HEAT 14352897.7535 Joules, 0.00343042489 Tons of TNT, Wall level+ Freeze 1152472331.27 Joules, 0.27544749791 Tons of TNT, Building level Rocc 248.67 Kilograms, Peak Human Vigilante landing 2094395.1023931 Joules, 0.0005005724432 Tons, Wall level MERCHANTO POWA 3559792.959 Joules, 0.0008508109366 Tons, Wall level Category:Blog posts Category:Calculations Category:Cannibalized Worm: Alpha